


So go and challenge me (take the reins and see)

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, F/M, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Panties, Retcon, post-3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek saw the gesture as a challenge, called her bluff.</p>
<p>"Show me."</p>
<p>If she faltered Derek didn't notice it, concentrating hard on her pupil dilation and the way her mouth dropped open at his low, gruff command, breathing growing shallower. Her gaze hardened and she pushed Derek away enough to unbutton her pants and shoved her hand into her underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So go and challenge me (take the reins and see)

**Author's Note:**

> For day 15 of Merry Month of Masturbation, whew!

"Are you crazy?" Derek growled, stalking up to Allison and pinning her against the wall.

"You told me to get proof and I got it," Allison spit back, determined not to show fear but her hands balled into fists at her sides told a different story.

"Not at the risk of getting yourself and the rest of the pack _killed_ ," Derek snarled, his eyes slipping red for a moment.

When they did he both felt and smelled her reaction. The way her body gave off a flash of heat and her arousal was instantaneous. Derek's own blood was pumping through his body, still riding the high of adrenaline and rage.

"I can take care of myself," Allison hissed, chin tilted high. He crowded into her now, could feel how her nipples were raised under her thin shirt, just barely brushing against his chest.

Derek saw the gesture as a challenge, called her bluff.

"Show me."

If she faltered Derek didn't notice it, concentrating hard on her pupil dilation and the way her mouth dropped open at his low, gruff command, breathing growing shallower. Her gaze hardened and she pushed Derek away enough to unbutton her pants and shoved her hand into her underwear.

Her hand moved quickly, stroking over her clit. Derek cast a glance down and could see her hand moving but not what it was doing. He growled and grabbed her around the hips so he could push her pants down. She didn't fight him but she snarled back in her own way and Derek felt his cock jerk in response in his pants.

He ignored it and pushed her pants down to the floor and cupped her left leg behind her knee, pulling her leg out of the pants and holding it around his hip. The purple panties were still in the way, though, but with a quick slice of his claws they fell to the floor.

Derek wanted to pick them up and hold them to his face, inhale her scent of anger and wetness.

Instead Allison threw her head back further, exposing her neck and spread her lips with one hand while stroking herself with the other. She was showing off for him, showing that she was anything but scared of him or what he expected from her.

She dipped a hand between her legs, pushed inside herself to get her fingers wet. But before she could continue rubbing her clit Derek grabbed her hand and brought the fingers to his mouth, keeping her hard gaze as he sucked the taste off them until it was just skin and blandness. His tongue worked between her fingers, over her knuckles and he let himself drool on her hand until she yanked it back. 

Allison used his saliva like he wanted, spread it over herself as her leg dug into the small of Derek's back and pulled him closer. She thrust her pelvis up, angled her body so she could feel his erection against her bare thigh, a hot length through his denim.

Derek wanted to thrust against her, to add his own hand with hers and feel how tight she would clamp down on his finger when she came. 

Wanted to bury his face between her legs and let her fuck herself on his tongue.

"Pay attention," Allison snapped and Derek dragged his eyes back up to hers, had lost the point of this exercise in his own wants.

He hiked her leg up higher, exposed her further and she grit her teeth, cheeks flushing.

"I didn't think you could do it," Derek murmured with a small smirk, prodding her with his words. His fingers stroked the soft skin at the back of her knee. "I was right."

"Fuck you," Allison groaned, fingers rubbing over her clit quickly, hitting the same spot over and over until Derek smelled the flood of wet. Then she was coming, her whole body shaking while her fingers kept working until she slumped against the wall, eyes closed

Derek held her up, didn't let her go, and waited until she met his eyes again before he reached between her still-spread legs and ran a finger over her, gathering her slick. She shuddered when he dragged his finger over her sensitive clit and watched with heavy-lidded eyes when he sucked his finger clean.

Allison gathered herself and the moment was gone. Derek let her go and she pushed him back, reaching down to pull her pants up quickly. She gave him one more glare and then stormed away from him, out of the bank.

Derek waited until he heard the door slam and her car pull away, straining his werewolf hearing to make sure. Then he picked up her shredded panties and shoved them in his pocket for later.


End file.
